


Wake up call

by TheGuvnasPleazure (orphan_account)



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Love, Lust, Morning Sex, One Shot, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheGuvnasPleazure
Summary: I guess this would kind of be a sequel to Night Moves.Set a couple months after their first night together in Joan's office.
Relationships: Vera Bennett/Joan Ferguson
Kudos: 25





	Wake up call

Vera woke up feeling as if her bladder were going to burst. Tossing the duvet to the side, she rushed to the en suite to relieve herself. Emerging moments later, she walked back over to the bed, yawning and stretching. She smiled softly, admiring the lovely, tall, black haired beauty stretched out across the bed.  
Joan lay on her stomach, facing away from Vera. Her thick, dark tresses sprayed across her pillow. Her arms were laying up under the pillow, while her long, lovely legs were stretched out towards the end of the bed. One knee was slightly bent, offering her a slight tantalizing view of the dark patch at the apex of her thighs.  
She laid back down in the bed, leaning towards Joan, inhaling her scent. God, this woman was intoxicating.  
They had been seeing each other secretly for the past couple months, ever since that late, amazing night in Joan's office. She still couldn't believe at times that this gorgeous, confident, powerhouse of a woman wanted anything to do with her. She felt she paled in comparison by all facets, but Joan went out of her way to make Vera feel special. Whether it was making her favorite dinner (Joan had a gift when it came to cooking), or having flowers delivered to her on her day off; she felt wanted. That was something Vera wasn't used to. After her debacle with Fletch, she pretty much felt that was going to be the best she was ever going to experience. Thank God, she had been so wrong.  
Her eyes trailed over Joan's long, muscular back. Her creamy skin almost glowing in the moonlight. She adored the light spray of freckles across the top of her shoulders and down her arms. Her gaze travelled lower to the curvaceous hips, and rounded firm rear. She loved Joan's arse. She loved gripping it and digging her nails into while coming hard in Joan's arms. She loved the way it looked in uniform, especially while walking away from her. She moved down lower on the bed and lightly ran her hand from Joan's upper thigh down to her ankle, the skin so soft and warm. Her legs seemed as if they went on forever. She traced her fingertips along the toned muscle in her shapely thigh. She smiled to herself, recalling events from last evening when those strong thighs were squeezed tightly against her head, Joan calling to the heavens.  
She felt Joan shiver and quickly removed her hand, stifling a giggle. Joan settled back into her position, grunting softly in her sleep. An idea struck Vera, and she grinned mischievously. She quietly leaned over the lower half of Joan's body and gently pushed her bent knee farther out, exposing more of Joan's center. Vera lowered her mouth between her legs and exhaled hot breath against her. Joan twitched in her sleep, incoherently muttering. Vera grinned. She lowered herself once again to her mound, and softly with the tip of her tongue, traced along her slit up the crack of her arse, stopping to kiss softly at her lower back. Joan moaned softly, her eyes still closed. She licked and kissed softly up Joan's spine, noticing her breathing had deepened. She placed her hand between Joan's thighs, and gently pushed a finger between her moist folds. Joan lightly gasped in her sleep, rocking her hips into the mattress. Vera lightly bit the back of Joan's neck and massaged more firmly between her slick lips, tracing light circles around her rising clit. Joan inhaled sharply, hips rocking harder. "Vera..." she moaned huskily.  
Vera shivered at hearing the way her name sounded coming from Joan's lips. She laid her body over top of Joan's, her hardened nipples rubbing against her shoulder blades. Leaning into Joan's ear, she whispered sensually, "God I love hearing you say my name, but I love it the most hearing you scream it when I make you come." She bit her neck and thrust 2 fingers into her soaked center. Joan moaned loudly, reaching an arm behind and grasping onto Vera's head. Vera continued thrusting into her, she rose up slightly and lifted Joan's hips. With her other hand, she caressed her hip and trailed her hand slowly down to her soft curls brushing her fingers through them before stroking her hard clit.  
"Ohhh!!" Joan gasped, writhing against her hand. She arched her back and tightened her grip in Vera's hair. Vera added a third finger and Joan whimpered, heavily grinding into her hand. Vera was so aroused, feeling, hearing and watching Joan beneath her. She rubbed her clit against Joan's firm arse, breathing heavily. Joan moaned, feeling Vera's hot wet cunt against her rear. Vera flexed her fingers inside Joan's cunt, thrusting deeper massaging her cervix. "Vera! Oh God yes!!" Joan exclaimed, clenching around her fingers. She stroked her clit faster, applying more firm pressure. Joan was bucking her hips now, her arse rubbing harshly against Vera's swollen clit. "Ffuuck!" Vera mewled, massaging and thrusting into Joan.  
Suddenly Joan's body seized and she gasped, as if all the oxygen had left the room. She tossed her head back, eyes closed, her teeth clenched. Vera smiled against her shoulder slowing down her hands. Joan's body released its hold, and she pistoned her hips into Vera's hand, moaning hoarsely and pulling Vera's hair hard.  
Feeling Joan harshly pull her hair sent a jolt to Vera's cunt, pushing her over the edge. She furiously rode Joan's ass, crying out her name, gripping her hips, nails digging in. She slumped forward onto Joan, both women panting heavily, covered in sweat. Vera rolled off of Joan, and leaned over and kissed her softly. "Good Morning." she said bashfully, her cheeks reddening. Joan grinned and caressed her cheek. "Why are you embarrassed?" she asked. Vera shook her head, laughing softly. "I've never done anything like that before... I hope you... ya know. Enjoyed it." she said awkwardly. Joan scooted herself closer, wrapping her arms around her waist. Vera sighed, loving the feel of her soft warm body against hers. Joan kissed her passionately, leaving her breathless. "I very much enjoyed it. In fact, that's the best wake up call I've ever had." she said grinning and nuzzling her neck. Vera chuckled and filled her hand with Joan's fabulous rear and squeezed.


End file.
